The purpose of the Management and Administrative Core (MAC) is to provide the administrative and operational infrastructure to effectively manage the overall activities of NRC and to develop and maintain the integrity and functionality of the NRC's strategic vision, including coordination and integration of the Pilot studies and activities, managing and reviewing utilization of Pilot study funds, ensuring that scientific and programmatic goals are met, and disseminating the findings to the larger scientific and practice community.